youngkingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aasimar
Aasimar are the planetouched descendants of a Human and angelic or good outsider parents. They have a reputation as beings of goodness, mercy, and light despite the fact that they are just as capable of cruelty and evil as any other race. As a subspecies of humanity, Aasimar don't have a history or culture of their own. Rather, they typically adopt the culture and customs of the human society in which they are raised (just as any other being does). 'Physical Description' Aasimar often look very Human with minor indicators of their unusual ancestry. These differences can span a wide range, but most often are exemplified by an unearthly beauty, hair that shines like metal, strange eye color, or even glowing golden halos. This heritage can remain hidden for generations and unexpectedly appear in the offspring of two seemingly human parents. While some Aasimar are immediately identifiable as such, others are even less distinguishable than Tieflings from their human ancestors, standing out with only one unusual feature commonly. Most Aasimar have pupil-less pale white, gray, or golden eyes or silver hair. In addition, those descended from Planetars might also have emerald skin, while those descended from Deva might have feathers mixed in with their hair. Those descended from Ghaeles often have pearly opalescent eyes. Solar-descended aasimars often have brilliant topaz eyes and silvery or golden skin and those with Lillend lineage most commonly have small, iridescent scales. Many Aasimar also have a light covering of feathers on their shoulders, where an angel’s wings might sprout. Aasimar whose angelic parent served a specific goodly-aligned deity may bear a birthmark in the shape of that deity's holy symbol. 'Society' As noted above, Aasimar are a subspecies of humanity, and thus lack a culture and society of their own. Rather, they fit in as members of the human society in which they grew up. 'Relations' Aasimar are often treated by many humans as living miracles. This tends to result in them being outcasts among their peers during their formative years and being given a significant amount of strange attention from the superstitious looking to receive a blessing from the descendant of an angel. They are not all good, but certainly tend in that direction. Because of their reputation for being generally good creatures, they are sometimes targeted for killing or capture by evil beings, such as Black Dragons. 'Alignment and Religion' Being descended from Angels, Aasimar do tend to be kindly and good, or at the very least not actively evil. This is not to say that evil-natured Aasimar do not or cannot exist: they are individuals like every other thinking being. That said, most Aasimar fit in with one of the goodly alignments, with the majority being Neutral Good. Aasimar tend to follow light-aligned gods, such as Anor, Awin, and Brend. 'Aasimar in the Young Kingdoms' :For a list of known Aasimar individuals, please see Notable Aasimar Characters While they have existed on Taranche for thousands of years, there has been a recent increase in Aasimar births. This thought to be linked to a corresponding increase in the numbers of Tieflings born in the last century. Aasimar are more common in settlements which have a larger propulations and larger temples dedicated to goodly-natured gods, such as Tarn and Povero. 'Aasimar Racial Traits' * +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma: Aasimar are insightful, confident, and personable. * Darkvision: Aasimar can see in the dark up to 60 feet. * Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. * Spell-Like Ability: Aasimar can use Daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equals the Aasimar’s class level). * Celestial Resistance: Aasimar have Acid Resistance 5, Cold Resistance 5, and Electricity Resistance 5. * Languages: Aasimar begin play speaking Auld Taoric, Celestial, and the native language of their human parent. Aasimar with a high Intelligence score can choose an additional number of languages equal to their Intelligence modifier. Category:Races Category:Player Character Races Category:Good-Aligned Creatures Category:Encyclopedia A to B Category:Monsters A to B Category:Humanoid Creatures